I Love You, Lee Jihoon
by Wu Xinlian
Summary: Jihoon bukan lah tipikal gadis feminine dan jauh dari sempurna. Ini adalah kisah pendek tentang Kwon Soonyoung yang menyukai semua sisi Lee Jihoon, baik kelebihan maupun kekurangannya. SoonHoon. GS! Two-shot. Bala story. Lil bit of ZiKyung
1. Chapter 1

**Wu Xinlian**

 **presents**

.

a SoonHoon fanfiction

.

 **I Love You, Lee Jihoon**

.

Casts: Kwon Soonyoung ( _Hoshi_ ), Lee Jihoon ( _Woozi_ ). cameo: Jeon Wonwoo ( _Wonwoo_ )

.

.

 _Warning: This is a Genderswitch fanfiction for the Ukes. Weird grammars, typo(s), rushed storyline, etcs._

.

Disclaimer: Soonyoung, Jihoon, Wonwoo, and all other SEVENTEEN members belong to God, their parents, and Pledis entertainment

.

.

 **#1: Sweet Girl**

Bisa dibilang, Kwon Soonyoung itu aneh. Di saat mayoritas lelaki memilih gadis cantik nan supel, periang, dan trendy dan mudah bergaul, Soonyoung malah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada seorang gadis bernama Lee Jihoon. Jihoon bukan seorang gadis culun, bukan juga seorang yang anti-social, hanya saja dia kurang suka berada di tengah-tengah keramaian, dan juga bukan seorang yang periang. Murah senyum, tetapi beringas dan disegani. Pintar dan sangat berbakat, meskipun tubuhnya sangat mungil, dan kerap kali disangka gadis SMP meskipun dia sudah berada di tahun kedua SMA. Oh, dan dia galak.

Orang-orang juga tidak menyangka Jihoon mau menerima Soonyoung sebagai kekasihnya, apalagi dengan fakta bahwa gadis itu selalu melarikan diri apabila si lelaki bermata sipit menghampiri dirinya, sekedar ingin menyapa, atau menanyakan kabarnya, namun gadis bermata sipit ber-rambut bob se-dagu itu selalu melarikan diri dengan wajar yang memerah. Pertama kali Soonyoung menyadari perasaan yang dimilikinya untuk Jihoon adalah saat gadis itu menempelkan beberapa poster kompetisi menyanyi antar sekolah di mading samping sekolah, yang kebetulan terletak tak jauh dari kelasnya. Mading begitu penuh dan tempat yang tersedia hanya di bagian atas, dan gadis bermarga Lee itu berjinjit untuk menempelkan poster itu, namun tetap saja tidak sampai. Gemas dengan pemandangan itu, Soonyoung pun menghampiri sang gadis dan membantunya dalam diam, lalu saat poster itu berhasil di tempel, dan lelaki itu mengharapkan sebuah senyuman manis serta ucapan terima kasih dari gadis yang baru dia sadari sebagai presiden club vocal, yang didapat malah ekspresi sinis dari gadis itu, serta,

"Aku bisa sendiri. Tak usah mengasihaniku hanya karena aku butuh waktu yang lama untuk menempelkan poster itu."

Lelaki lain akan mundur jika mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari seorang gadis, tetapi Soonyoung malah langsung jatuh hati pada Jihoon, bukannya merasa takut atau kesal, dia tersenyum lebar.

"Kamu manis sekali. Sama-sama, Lee Jihoon."

Gadis itu menggerutu lalu berjalan menjauh dari Soonyoung, si presiden club tari.

Sebulan setelah insiden itu, dan setelah Soonyoung merasa yakin bahwa dia naksir Lee Jihoon, lelaki itu berhasil mendapatkan contactnya dari sahabat sang gadis – Jeon Wonwoo, yang ternyata adalah kekasih dari sepupu jauhnya.

"Jihoon tidak akan membalas pesanmu, percaya padaku." Gadis itu memberikan respon negatif meskipun dia telah memberikan contact Jihoon pada Soonyoung.

Sepasang sahabat yang menyeramkan.

"Terima kasih telah menyemangatiku, nona. Dari sini aku akan berusaha semampuku." Soonyoung tersenyum lebar, mendapat respon berupa cebikkan dari Wonwoo, lalu gadis ber-rambut hitam itu hanya bisa memperhatikan Soonyoung yang berjalan keluar dari kelasnya dengan riang.

Malam hari, saat lelaki bermarga Kwon itu telah menyamankan dirinya dibalik pelukan selimut tebalnya, sebuah notifikasi dari aplikasi LINE nya membuatnya tersenyum lebar, dan memutuskan untuk menunda perjalanannya ke alam mimpi.

.

 **Hoshi** : Halo, Jihoon-ssi?

.

 **Jihoon** : Darimana kamu dapat contactku?

.

 **Hoshi** : Tidak penting darimana aku dapat contactmu

 **Hoshi** : Bagaimana kabarmu?

 **Hoshi** : Apakah kompetisi menyanyi membuatmu lelah?

.

 **Jihoon** : Aku masih hidup, terima kasih sudah menanyakan

.

 **Hoshi** : Bagus lah, kamu terlihat semakin kurus

 **Hoshi** : Jangan lupa makan yang banyak

 **Hoshi** : Jangan begadang :)

.

 **Jihoon** : Ya.

 **Jihoon** : Selamat tidur, Kwon.

.

 **Hoshi** : Tidur yang nyenyak, Jihoon ;)

.

 _(Read)_

.

Tak mendapat balasan dari Jihoon, Soonyoung pun meletakkan ponselnya di meja nakasnya, dan memejamkan matanya, senyuman tak pudar dari wajahnya. Paling tidak, Jihoon membalas pesannya dan prediksi Wonwoo salah.

Setelah malam itu, Soonyoung dan Jihoon makin sering bertukar pesan meskipun di sekolah mereka tidak pernah melakukan interaksi apapun. Soonyoung sering melemparkan senyuman kepada sang pujaan hati, namun Jihoon tak pernah membalas senyuman itu. Dia hanya menatap lelaki itu datar, atau bahkan membuang muka.

Teman-teman Soonyoung sering menganjurkan lelaki bermarga Kwon itu untuk menyerah saja, karena Jihoon tidak terlihat menyukai lelaki itu barang sedikit pun, dan mereka yakin Jihoon sangat sulit didapatkan. Meskipun banyak sekali lelaki yang mengidamkan melihat senyuman manis berlesung pipit milik Jihoon tiap detik, dan mendengar tawa renyah gadis itu. Tangan putih nan mulusnya juga menggoda para lelaki untuk menggenggamnya, dan menautkan jari jemari mereka disela-sela jari-jari mungil nan lentik milik Jihoon.

Namun pada akhirnya, teman-teman Soonyoung menjalankan puasa selama 2 minggu karena perkiraan mereka salah. Seminggu setelah peringatan terakhir mereka pada Soonyoung – yang sempat membuat lelaki periang itu marah, Soonyoung dan Jihoon jadian.

 **OoO**

 **Hoshi** : Jihoon?

 **Hoshi** : Apakah besok kamu ada jadwal latihan?

.

 **Jihoon** : Ada

 **Jihoon** : Memangnya kenapa?

.

 **Hoshi** : Aku akan menunggumu di taman belakang sekolah

.

 **Jihoon** : Untuk apa?

 **Jihoon** : Apakah aku harus datang?

.

 **Hoshi** : Tentu saja!

 **Hoshi** : Pokoknya, aku akan menunggumu

.

 **Jihoon** : Hm.

.

 **Hoshi** : Aku akan tetap menunggu meskipun harus menginap di sekolah

.

 **Jihoon** : Kalau begitu menginap saja sampai kamu lulus

.

 _(Read)_

.

 **Jihoon** : Baiklah, aku akan datang besok

.

 _(Read)_

 **OoO**

Saat kelas berakhir, Soonyoung segera berjalan cepat menuju taman belakang sekolah, meletakkan speaker Harman nya di salah satu bangku taman, dan menyambungkan speaker itu dengan iPod nya. Lelaki itu merenggangkan tubuhnya, melakukan pemanasan, sambil sesekali melirik ke arah jendela yang merupakan jendela ruangan musik. Sebuah senyuman terpampang di wajahnya, dia merasa sangat percaya diri. Tanpa dia sadari, teman-temannya yang telah mengetahui rencana pengakuan cintanya itu telah memiliki tempat tersendiri di balik semak-semak untuk menonton, dan menantikan jawaban Jihoon.

Dua jam sudah Soonyoung menunggu, sementara club vocal telah menyelesaikan latihan mereka sekitar satu setengah jam yang lalu. Para anggota club telah keluar dari ruangan musik dan meninggalkan sekolah, namun Soonyoung tetap tidak melihat sang presiden club. Perasaan gelisah mulai meliputi hatinya, dan teman-temannya turut merasa khawatir pula. Saat dia nyaris membereskan speaker dan barang-barangnya, pemandangan seorang gadis mungil dengan rambut bob yang dicat pirang pun menghentikkan niatannya untuk segera pulang ke rumah.

"Kamu bilang akan menungguku, bahkan meski harus menginap di sekolah."

Soonyoung menatap gadis itu, sementara sang gadis segera memalingkan wajahnya saat ditatap oleh si lelaki ber-rambut abu-abu itu. Wajahnya memerah, dan untungnya tidak terlalu kentara diakibatkan oleh langit sore yang warnanya nyaris sama dengan wajah manisnya.

"Jihoon…"

Jihoon tak bisa bergerak, dia menggenggam tangannya sendiri dengan erat sambil menggigit bibirnya, sementara Soonyoung menyalakan kembali speakernya dan memainkan sebuah lagu akustik. Dentuman melodi halus itu menarik perhatian Jihoon. Perlahan, gadis itu mulai menatap Soonyoung, dan si lelaki itu tersenyum halus. Wajah Jihoon semakin memerah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang saat Soonyoung mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, menari dengan lembut, dengan wajah yang terus menampilkan sebuah senyuman. Lagu dengan lirik yang manis dan sesuai dengan momen saat ini, sangat cocok mengiringi tarian indah Soonyoung. Pada akhirnya, lelaki itu berlutut di depan sang gadis, dan menggenggam tangan lembutnya. Bahkan Jihoon tidak bisa menolak otaknya yang memerintahkan dirinya untuk menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Kwon Soonyoung, dan tentu saja mengakibatkan kekagetan bagi teman-teman Soonyoung.

"Lee Jihoon, aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu."

Tubuh Jihoon melemas, rasanya dia ingin jatuh saja, lalu tenggelam di telan bumi karena dia tidak bisa menahan degup jantungnya yang begitu cepat saat ini.

"Kamu sangat cantik, manis, menggemaskan, kamu begitu sempurna." Ibu jari Soonyoung mengusap punggung tangan Jihoon dengan lembut, dan Jihoon merasakan sengatan listrik saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit yang sedikit kasar milik Soonyoung.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, maukah kamu jadi pacarku?"

.

.

"Kenapa harus diingatkan lagi sih?" Jihoon menggerutu sambil mencubit perut Soonyoung, meskipun kini tubuhnya tengah bergelung dalam rengkuhan hangat sang kekasih.

"Habisnya, aku suka mengingat ekspresimu saat itu." Soonyoung mengecup pelipis Jihoon dengan lembut. "Kenapa kamu manis sekali sih, sayang?"

Jihoon hanya menggumam, lalu melesakkan wajahnya pada dada semi bidang milik Soonyoung, hidungnya menghirup aroma parfum Soonyoung yang khas. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit dan mengecup dagu sang lelaki.

"Darimananya manis?" Kecup lagi. "Kamu pikir aku kue?"

Merenggangkan pelukannya, Soonyoung menatap wajah manis kekasihnya lamat-lamat, memunculkan semburat merah di wajah Jihoon, meskipun gadis itu juga menatapnya balik.

"Apa?" gadis itu bertanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Semua bagian darimu itu manis, aku bisa diabetes kalau begini caranya."

Wajah Jihoon memerah sempurna. Gadis itu memukul dada kekasihnya karena malu lalu memeluk tubuhnya erat, wajahnya disembunyikan di perpotongan leher kokoh sang lelaki.

"Yasudah, tidak usah lihat-lihat aku, tidak usah dekat-dekat aku!" rengeknya.

"Lho, tapi kamu malah menempeli aku?" sebuah senyuman jenaka terpampang di wajah Soonyoung.

Lagi, Jihoon memukul perut rata sang kekasih dengan kencang.

.

Manisnya Lee Jihoon.

 **OoO**

Hello, I'm back with a two-shot. Btw, ini bala bgt. Otak gue lagi ga bagus buat ngide wkwk.

Gue gamau banyak cingcong sih, cuma mau minta maaf atas kesibukkan gue yang gaada habisnya bahkan di hari libur sekalipun. Tapi chapter My Coffee Diary yang baru sudah kelar, tapi aku harus selesaikan 2 chapter lagi baru bisa publish, kalau engga nanti aku ga sempat ngejar. Ini selingan ya, buat membuktikkan gue masih hidup/? dan memuaskan hasrat para Carat, terutama para SoonHoon shipper (just like me).

SoonHoon tuh manis banget ya, terus enak dijadiin rated M, tapi bagus juga fluff gitu wkwk. Lain kali gue bikinin deh ya rated M.

**spoiler: My Coffee Diary akan gue naikkan ratingnya karena gue memasukkan sedikit adegan nganu dan bertema dewasa di chapter baru.

Buat second chap ff ini akan gue post besok. See you!

Xoxo, Wu Xinlian.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wu Xinlian**

 **presents**

.

a SoonHoon fanfiction

.

 **I Love You, Lee Jihoon**

.

Casts: Kwon Soonyoung ( _Hoshi_ ), Lee Jihoon ( _Woozi_ ). cameo: Woo Jiho ( _Zico_ ), Park Kyung ( _Kyung_ ), Jeon Wonwoo ( _Wonwoo_ ), Kim Mingyu ( _Mingyu_ ), Lee Seokmin ( _DK_ ), Wen Junhui ( _Jun_ )

.

.

 _Warning: This is a Genderswitch fanfiction for the Ukes. Weird grammars, typo(s), rushed storyline, etcs._

.

Disclaimer: Soonyoung, Jihoon, Wonwoo, and all other SEVENTEEN members belong to God, their parents, and Pledis entertainment

.

.

 **#2 Ideal Type and Insecurity**

Setiap orang, baik itu lelaki atau perempuan pasti memiliki kekasih idaman, dengan beberapa kriteria yang pastinya mereka inginkan dari seorang kekasih itu. Begitupula Kwon Soonyoung, dia tentunya memiliki tipe gadis idaman. Jangan kaget karena tipe gadis idaman Soonyoung bukan lah Jihoon. Bukannya dia tidak menyukai Jihoon dan segala kekurangan serta kelebihannya, tetapi tidak ada salahnya memiliki tipe pacar idaman bukan? Lagipula, kriteria itu dimiliki jauh sebelum dia bertemu Jihoon dan jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.

Tipe gadis idaman Soonyoung adalah gadis yang seperti Park Kyung – pacar kakak tirinya. Tidak, Soonyoung tidak pernah menyukai Kyung dalam konten pacar, dia sangat menyayangi gadis itu layaknya kakaknya sendiri. Hanya saja, setiap kali gadis itu datang ke rumah, atau bermesraan dengan kakaknya, Soonyoung tidak bisa berbohong untuk mengatakan bahwa dia tidak iri. Kyung itu cantik, tubuhnya mungil, sangat periang, dan juga pintar. Senyumannya terlihat menggemaskan, dengan deretan gigi-gigi rapihnya yang terpampang, dan gadis itu sangat cocok dengan kakaknya yang notabene seorang rapper, karena gadis itu juga seorang rapper.

"Hyung, Kyung-noona sudah pulang ya?" Soonyoung masuk ke dalam kamar kakaknya tanpa permisi, dan dengan seenak hatinya mendudukkan pantatnya di atas kasur empuk milik lelaki yang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya itu.

"Sudah, 20 menit yang lalu aku baru sampai dari mengantar dia pulang." Woo Jiho – kakak tiri Soonyoung, memutar kursi komputernya dan menatap langsung ke arah adiknya yang memiliki tampang sebelas-duabelas dengannya. "Kenapa? Kangen?"

Soonyoung hanya memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi rapihnya, matanya membentuk sepasang garis serupa jarum jam 10.10 saat dia tersenyum. Jiho mendengus sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya geli. Meskipun mereka berbeda ibu, tapi mereka saling menyayangi, dan sangat kompak.

"Jangan lupa, Kyung itu punyaku, kamu sama Jihoon saja." Lelaki tampan itu berkomentar sebelum mengambil sebuah CD dari rak komputernya, yang disana tertata rapih puluhan CD berisi rekaman lagu-lagu buatannya.

"Ya tentu dong! Aku cuma mau sama Jihoon." Soonyoung melirik CD yang kini tengah dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah plastik tebal oleh kakaknya. "Itu buat Jihoon ya?"

Jiho menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kemarin dia minta referensi lagu hiphop, yang itu buatannya Kyung." Lelaki bermata sipit itu menyerahkan kepingan CD itu kepada adiknya. "Jangan lupa diberikan pada Jihoon ya."

Si sipit Kwon menatapi CD itu. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Soonyoung masih memiliki rasa hormat yang tinggi dan kekaguman pada bakat kakaknya dalam membuat lagu. Menurutnya, membuat lagu itu jauh lebih sulit daripada membuat koreografer, dan dia mengakui bahwa Jiho itu jenius. Lebih hebatnya lagi, kini dia memiliki kekasih yang tak jauh berbeda dengan kakaknya, yakni seorang composer pula, hanya saja dengan genre yang berbeda.

"Wah, ini suara Kyung-noona?" Jiho menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan adiknya itu. "Yasudah, buatku saja, aku tak akan pernah bosan mendengarkan rap Kyung-noona."

Kemudian, Jiho melempari Soonyoung dengan bantal hingga lelaki iseng itu berlari keluar dari kamar kakaknya sambil tertawa renyah.

 **OoO**

Di suatu Minggu siang yang cerah, orangtua Soonyoung memutuskan untuk bercengkerama dengan para calon menantu mereka yang datang berkunjung ke rumah, sementara kedua putra mereka ditugaskan untuk membelikan mereka makan siang. Jarang sekali Kyung dan Jihoon bisa datang bersamaan ke rumah kekasih mereka, apalagi di hari Minggu yang biasanya mereka habiskan bersama keluarga mereka masing-masing. Tentu saja orangtua si sipit bersaudara tak keberatan samasekali, malah mereka merasa senang didatangi para gadis mungil nan cantik dengan kemampuan yang luar biasa.

"Kamu sudah terima CD yang aku titipkan pada Jiho?" Kyung mendekat ke arah calon adik iparnya saat tuan dan nyonya Kwon memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka sebentar ke belakang.

Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanggapan.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku suka suara eonnie, aku juga suka style eonnie." Kyung tersenyum lebar mendengar pujian dari gadis manis di hadapannya. "Tapi entah kenapa… masih kurang cocok dengan lagu buatanku."

Kalimat terakhir diucapkan Jihoon dengan suara pelan, karena dia tidak mau terkesan kasar dan seolah tidak menghargai usaha Kyung. Dia tidak mau melukai perasaan gadis yang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya itu.

"Kalau begitu, nanti aku buatkan yang baru lagi." Kyung menanggapi dengan semangat, sepasang tangan mungilnya menggenggam tangan mungil milik Jihoon.

Sepasang mata sipit Jihoon melebar menatap wajah menggemaskan seorang Park Kyung. Bagaimana bisa gadis ini selalu ceria, bahkan di saat Jihoon menolak karya buatannya.

"Nanti kita bisa konsultasi dengan Jiho juga, okay? Jangan bersedih, Jihoonnie."

Seharusnya dia yang mengatakan kalimat itu. Seharusnya dia yang menyemangati Kyung dan meminta maaf karena dia tidak bisa memanfaatkan karya gadis itu untuk lagu ciptaannya. Namun, permintaan maaf Jihoon terpotong saat Jiho dan Soonyoung datang, dengan beberapa kantong plastik di tangan mereka. Tanpa menyapa kekasih mereka, kedua lelaki itu justru berhamburan ke dapur dulu untuk meletakkan makan siang yang telah mereka beli, baru melesat menuju para kekasih yang masih setia duduk manis di ruang tengah menanti mereka.

"Jihoonnie~" Soonyoung mendekap kekasih mungilnya, dan menghujani wajah manisnya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan, sukses membuat wajah Jihoon memerah. Merasa diperhatikan oleh sepasang kekasih yang lebih tua, Jihoon mendorong tubuh Soonyoung.

"M-malu dilihat yang lain, bodoh!" umpatnya, lalu mencubit perut Soonyoung. Sementara yang dicubit hanya bisa terkekeh pelan, lalu merengkuh gadisnya lagi dengan lembut.

"Habisnya aku kangen kamu, sayang." Ucapnya tulus, mau tidak mau memunculkan sebuah senyuman kecil di wajah Jihoon. "Oh ya, aku beli snack baru yang iklannya sering dinyanyikan Seokmin dan Mingyu itu lho!"

Jihoon memperhatikan kekasihnya yang mengeluarkan sebungkus besar snack udang dari dalam kantung plastik dengan logo swalayan ternama terpampang di sana. Sambil menunggu Soonyoung membuka bungkus snack itu, mata sipit Jihoon memperhatikan gerak gerik Jiho dan Kyung yang terlihat menggemaskan di hadapannya.

Kyung terlihat bersemangat membicarakan gelang couple mereka. Tubuhnya terlihat mungil di dalam dekapan Jiho, dan dia terlihat nyaman berada di dekapan lelaki itu, sementara Jiho hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar segala kicauan Kyung, dengan tangan yang setia mengusap kepala gadis itu.

Wajar apabila Soonyoung merasa iri dengan hubungan asmara kakaknya, dan wajar pula bila Kyung adalah tipe gadis idaman Soonyoung, Jihoon pun mengakui, karena dirinya sangat berbeda jauh dari Kyung. Dia tidak periang, dia tidak se positive Kyung, dan egonya terlalu tinggi.

Jihoon menatap kekasihnya yang masih sibuk membuka bungkus snack itu. Meskipun terlihat cuek dan ragu, namun hati Jihoon terus menerus mengatakan,

' _Aku mencintaimu, Kwon Soonyoung.'_

 **OoO**

Pertama kali Jiho bertemu dengan Jihoon, lelaki itu langsung menyukai gadis mungil itu, dan dengan yakin menganggapnya sebagai calon adik iparnya. Kesukaannya pada gadis itu bertambah saat mengetahui bakatnya dalam bermusik, dan kegemarannya membuat lagu, persis seperti dirinya. Namun, berbeda dengan keluarga Jihoon yang langsung menyukai gadis itu dan menerima gadis itu sebagai anggota keluarga mereka, teman-teman Soonyoung nampaknya masih kurang menyukai Jihoon, terkecuali beberapa sahabat Soonyoung yang juga mengenal Jihoon – sebut saja Wen Junhui dan Lee Seokmin.

Bagaimana bisa gadis semanis Jihoon kurang disukai oleh teman-teman Soonyoung? Alasannya adalah karena Jihoon yang tidak tampak mencintai Soonyoung, dan bahwa perasaan Soonyoung bertepuk sebelah tangan. Mereka berpikir Jihoon terpaksa menerima Soonyoung, entah karena kasihan, atau karena ingin memanfaatkan Soonyoung yang notabene adalah anak yang cukup populer di sekolah. Istilahnya sih menaikkan nama baik. Lambat laun, pemikiran buruk mereka tentang Jihoon mempengaruhi murid-murid yang lain, dan menjadi topik hangat di kalangan para siswa dan siswi.

Tanggapan-tanggapan ini semakin membuat nyali Jihoon menciut, dan merasa bahwa dia hanya merepotkan Soonyoung saja. Dia menyakiti Soonyoung karena sikapnya yang tidak bisa terbuka, romantis, dan lebih periang. Dia dianggap sebagai orang jahat yang galak, dan tidak berperasaan. Padahal, dia benar-benar mencintai Soonyoung apa adanya, dan semua sikap menghindar yang ia lakukan di sekolah hanyalah karena dia malu menunjukkan keromantisan mereka di depan publik, dan lagi perlu diingat bahwa Jihoon adalah tipikal orang yang tidak suka berada di tengah keramaian.

Jihoon mengetahui semua penilaian buruk tentang dirinya, dia sering mendengar bisikkan orang-orang, dan Wonwoo sering mendapat cerita dari kekasihnya – Kim Mingyu yang adalah salah satu anak populer di sekolah. Setelahnya, Wonwoo akan menceritakan gossip itu pada Jihoon, bahkan terkadang Mingyu yang bercerita langsung. Jihoon merasa sedih, kesal, sekaligus takut. Hanya Wonwoo yang bisa mengerti perasaannya.

Tetapi, Soonyoung tidak mengetahui mengenai kekasihnya yang dibully secara tidak langsung.

.

 **Hoshi** : Hey, kamu dimana?

 **Hoshi** : Sayang?

.

 _(Read)_

.

 **Hoshi** : Kamu dimana, sayang?

.

 **Jihoon** : Ruang musik.

.

 **Hoshi** : Hey, kamu baik-baik saja?

 **Hoshi** :

.

 **Jihoon** : Tentu saja.

.

 _(Read)_

.

Tidak lama, Soonyoung masuk ke dalam ruang musik, dan menemukan kekasih mungilnya tengah duduk menghadap jendela, laptopnya terletak di sebuah meja yang pastinya tadi dia pakai untuk mengerjakan sesuatu. Tasnya tersampir di kursi meja itu, dan Jihoon tampaknya tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Tersenyum, lelaki itu mendekati sang gadis dan mendekap tubuhnya erat dari belakang, mendapat respon berupa satu tarikan nafas oleh Jihoon yang sepertinya terkejut dengan kehadiran Soonyoung.

"Hai, sayang." Sapa lelaki itu sambil mengecup pucuk kepala sang gadis yang belum juga memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap sang kekasih.

Jihoon menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang kekasihnya, menikmati hangat pelukan Soonyoung, disertai dengan aroma bunga mawar yang semerbak.

Tapi ini bukan bau parfum Soonyoung?

Penasaran, Jihoon memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati sebuah buket mawar cukup besar yang berada di genggaman Soonyoung. Wajahnya memerah, dan ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dia benar terkejut, terlihat sangat menggemaskan hingga Soonyoung terkekeh pelan dan mencuri sebuah kecupan di hidung mungil Jihoon.

"Happy monthsary, Jihoonnie." Akhirnya, lelaki itu menyerahkan buket cantik itu pada kekasihnya yang masih tercengang.

"Happy monthsary, sayang." Jihoon membalas pelan, tatapannya masih tertuju pada kumpulan mawar pink cantik di genggamannya. "Ini cantik sekali…"

Soonyoung mengecup pipi kenyal Jihoon dengan lembut.

"Tapi tak lebih cantik darimu."

Sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah cantik Jihoon. Dia tidak pernah mendapat bunga sebelumnya, apalagi sebanyak ini. Dia meletakkan buket itu di meja, lalu memeluk tubuh Soonyoung dengan erat, diiringi dengan sang lelaki yang terkekeh gemas, lalu memeluk tubuh gadis itu balik.

"Aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu." Jihoon melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menyalakan laptopnya. Dia duduk di kursi, sementara Soonyoung menarik kursi lain dan meletakkannya di sebelah Jihoon.

Fokus keduanya tertuju pada layar laptop Jihoon. Gadis itu memasangkan earphonenya pada laptop dan menyerahkan piecesnya pada kekasihnya. Setelah memastikan bahwa earphone telah menancap di kedua telinga Soonyoung, Jihoon membuka sebuah folder dengan nama 'MIXTAPE KWON', dengan 6 file lagu yang siap untuk dimainkan. Dua puluh empat menit di ruangan itu Soonyoung habiskan untuk mendengarkan lagu ciptaan kekasihnya yang ternyata merupakan hadiah monthsary ketiga mereka.

"Terima kasih, sayang. Aku menyukai semuanya." Soonyoung mencium kening Jihoon yang kini tengah berada di rengkuhannya dengan mesra.

Alih-alih tersenyum, Jihoon malah menangis karena bahagia. Tidak apa-apa dia mendapat penilaian buruk dari orang lain, asalkan Soonyoung tidak tau, dan mereka bisa tetap seperti ini untuk selamanya, bahkan walau hanya mereka yang tau.

Tetapi, Jihoon tidak tau Soonyoung yang menyadari kemeja seragamnya yang terasa basah di bagian dada, dan diam-diam terkejut melihat wajah kekasihnya yang memerah karena menangis. Baru kali ini Soonyoung melihat Jihoon menangis, selain saat mereka bertengkar untuk yang pertama kali.

.

 **Hoshi** : Wonwoo?

.

 **Jeon Wonwoo** : Ada apa, Soonyoung-ah?

.

 **Hoshi** : Hey

 **Hoshi** : Apakah Jihoon sakit?

 **Hoshi** : Atau merasa kurang baik akhir-akhir ini?

.

 **Jeon Wonwoo** : Dia kan kekasihmu, kenapa tidak tanyakan langsung ke orangnya?

.

 **Hoshi** : Dia tidak bercerita apa-apa

.

 _(Read)_

.

 **Hoshi** : Wonwoo-ya

 **Hoshi** : Hari ini dia menangis

 **Hoshi** : Di pelukanku, saat kita tengah merayakan hari jadi kita

.

 **Jeon Wonwoo** : Mungkin dia menangis karena bahagia?

.

 **Hoshi** : Duh

 **Hoshi** : Dia menangis sedih

 **Hoshi** : Aku tau perbedaannya

.

 _(Read)_

.

 **Hoshi** : Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

.

 **Jeon Wonwoo** : Kamu yakin mau tau?

.

 **Hoshi** : Harus!

 **Hoshi** : Apapun itu yang sudah membuat gadisku menangis

.

.

 **OoO**

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa Jihoon akan berjalan menjauh saat Soonyoung menghampiri dirinya. Biasanya, lelaki itu hanya akan tersenyum maklum dan berjalan menjauh, atau hanya sekedar menyapa. Namun kali ini, lelaki itu mengejar dirinya dan menarik lengannya. Jihoon yang terkejut menjadi gelagapan, langkahnya tidak teratur mengikuti langkah Soonyoung yang jauh lebih besar daripada dirinya.

"Soonyoungie? H-hey, ada apa…"

"Ikut aku." Nada bicara Soonyoung terdengar dingin.

Jihoon menelan ludahnya gugup. Apakah dia melakukan suatu kesalahan? Tetapi kemarin mereka baik-baik saja saat merayakan hari jadi mereka. Bahkan di malam hari, saat Jihoon akan tidur, dia masih saling bertukar pesan dengan sang kekasih dan mereka baik-baik saja. Kenapa tiba-tiba Soonyoung menjadi dingin? Apakah dia marah padanya? Apakah dia tiba-tiba jadi membencinya? Apakah lagu yang dia buat kemarin mengandung kesalahan hingga membuat Soonyoung murka?

Keduanya berhenti di tengah-tengah lapangan indoor yang ramai dikelilingi dan dilalui para siswa dan siswi. Beberapa saling berbisik melihat pemandangan Jihoon yang mau saja digandeng oleh Soonyoung. Apakah Soonyoung sudah tidak tahan dan menyadari kejahatan Jihoon? Mengapa raut wajah lelaki itu terlihat keras dan dingin? Mengapa Jihoon yang biasanya terlihat galak kini terlihat ketakutan?

"Perhatian hai kalian semua!" suara lantang Soonyoung sukses menarik mayoritas perhatian dari para murid. "Terutama kalian semua, yang sudah membully kekasihku!"

Murid-murid kembali berisik. Saling berbisik pada satu sama lain, menanyakan siapakah murid yang berani membully gadis galak macam Jihoon, tanpa menyadari bahwa mereka lah yang sebenarnya membully gadis itu secara tidak langsung. Sementara Jihoon? Tubuh gadis itu menegang, dan tangannya yang digenggam kekasihnya mencengkram erat kemeja seragam milik lelaki itu.

"Tidak usah bertanya siapa pembully itu karena jawabannya adalah kalian semua yang berpikir bahwa kekasihku adalah gadis jahat yang tidak punya hati! Yang tidak pernah membalas perasaanku dan memanfaatkanku untuk membuat dirinya populer!"

Seketika, para murid menjadi hening, dan Jihoon semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Soonyoung, mencari perlindungan. Untungnya, lelaki itu peka dan segera menarik tubuh mungil sang kekasih ke dalam rengkuhannya, membiarkan gadis itu gemetar di sana.

"Kalian semua salah! Kalian tidak tau apa-apa tentang Jihoon. Jangan berani macam-macam kalau kalian bahkan tidak kenal gadis ini sama sekali!"

Di antara kerumunan itu, ada Wonwoo yang mencegat Mingyu untuk maju ke tengah lapangan, dan menyeret Soonyoung dan Jihoon dari sana, meredakan emosi lelaki itu.

"Kalian tidak tau apa-apa tentang kisah cinta kami, tidak usah ikut campur." Rengkuhannya semakin erat saat dirasa Jihoon menangis di dadanya.

"Jika kalian berani berpikiran macam-macam lagi tentang Jihoon, kalian akan berhadapan dengan aku." Ucapnya final.

Setelahnya, lelaki itu membawa sang gadis menyingkir dari lapangan. Dia mencium kening Jihoon dengan lembut, membiarkan gadis itu tetap menangis di pelukannya. Mingyu dan Wonwoo segera bergegas menghampiri mereka, begitupula Junhui dan Seokmin yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Setelah menanyakan kondisi Soonyoung dan membantu lelaki itu untuk meredakan emosinya, mereka menenangkan Jihoon yang menangis sesenggukan karena lega bahwa kekasihnya cukup peka untuk mengetahui ketakutan terbesarnya selama ini, dan membantunya untuk mengatasi masalah tersebut.

.

.

"Kenapa kamu tidak pernah bercerita padaku, sayang?"

Saat ini, Soonyoung dan Jihoon tengah berada di kamar Jihoon, saling berpelukan di atas kasur, menyalurkan kehangatan bagi satu sama lain. Jihoon mengelus pelan rahang tegas sang kekasih, lalu mengecup dagunya.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

Keduanya terdiam, saat kemudian Jihoon menatap kedua mata sipit Soonyoung dalam-dalam.

"Soonyoung, maafkan aku. Aku bukan kekasih yang baik. Mereka semua benar, aku terlalu cuek, aku galak, tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia. Aku tidak imut atau manis sama sekali, aku menyeramkan, dan aku menyakitimu."

Soonyoung tertegun mendengar permintaan maaf kekasihnya yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal sama sekali, karena baginya Lee Jihoon adalah gadis paling sempurna yang pernah dia temui dan miliki.

"Kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu?" Soonyoung menarik dagu kekasihnya perlahan, dan mengecup bibir tipisnya dengan lembut. "Kamu adalah yang paling sempurna bagiku. Aku tidak butuh gadis imut, manja, genit, apapun itu… Aku hanya butuh kamu. Aku tidak pernah merasa tersakiti karenamu, dan aku sangat bahagia bersamamu."

Jihoon tersenyum mendengar ucapan kekasihnya.

"Kamu kebahagiaanku, Jihoon. Kamu adalah segalanya bagiku. Jangan pernah merendahkan dirimu lagi, okay?"

Kelingking mereka bertautan, diiringi dengan suara kekehan polos mereka yang saling bertukar janji untuk saling berbagi dan tidak merendahkan diri masing-masing.

"Terima kasih, aku mencintaimu Kwon Soonyoung."

Senyuman favorit Jihoon yang berhasil membuat gadis itu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama nampak di wajah Soonyoung, membuatnya dadanya berdesir hangat.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Kwon Jihoon."

 **OoO**

.

' _ **TEAM MONTHSARY SOONHOON'**_

.

 **Park Kyung** : Jihoonnie!

 **Park Kyung** : Hey, bagaimana hadiahnya?

.

 **Jihoon** : Halo eonnie

 **Jihoon** : Soonyoung menyukai semuanya

.

 **ZICO** : Sykurlah kalau semuanya berjalan sukses sesuai rencana

.

 **Jihoon** : Ne…

.

 **ZICO** : Lain kali jangan segan lagi meminta bantuan dari kami

 **ZICO** : Okay, putri Kwon?

.

 **Park Kyung** : Eyy… Aku kira putri Kwon itu aku?

.

 **ZICO** : Margaku Woo, sayang.

.

 **Jihoon** : Hehehe

 **Jihoon** : Terima kasih, oppa, eonnie

 **Jihoon** : Tanpa kalian, lagu untuk Soonyoung tidak akan bisa jadi sebagus ini

.

 **Park Kyung** : Kamu juga berada di keluarga Kwon, sayang.

 **Park Kyung** : Jangan merendah, Jihoonnie!

 **Park Kyung** : Kita kan hanya membantu sedikit

 **Park Kyung** : Seeeeeedikiiittt ;);)

.

 **ZICO** : Terserah lah

 **ZICO** : Happy belated monthsary, adik dan calon adik iparku

 **OoO**

SELESAI! Oke, Insya Allah 2 minggu lagi gue update My Coffee Diary, oke? Just wait for a bit guys wkwk

Thanks to (yang udah diabetes gara2 ini fic HAHA):

Uhee | oyoyo | Kayshone males login | MykyungieLuvjonginie | svtbae

Nama guest jaman sekarang kok lucu2 ya gue ketawa wkwk. Sekali lagi, maaf ya kalo keburu-buru dan bala, namanya juga selingan di tengah kesibukan/? Oke, see you next time

xoxo, Xinlian


End file.
